Eres mi familia
by Inmaru
Summary: Hermione deberá comprender que Ron, prometió no apartarse de ella, y no piensa romper su promesa.


**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**- Eres mi familia -**

Ron se encontraba sentado sobre un banco de madera en el jardín de la madriguera mirando hacia ninguna parte; aquella casa que en algún momento había sido hogar de mucho alboroto, hoy se encontraba silenciosa en todos los sentidos.

Un mes y escasos días habían pasado desde el final de aquella gloriosa, hermosa y horrorosa - a partes iguales -, etapa de su vida.

Consiguió todo lo que fue soñando en sus diferentes etapas en Hogwarts, sin embargo, sentado allí en aquel trozo de madera tallado por la magia sentía que le faltaba mucho.

Él jamás había sido de pensamientos profundos y analíticos, eso se lo dejaba a Hermione, pero al parecer la edad aun corta pero mas experimentada de los normal, y los sucesos acaecido hacía poco tiempo, lo habían marcado mas que cualquiera de las cicatrices que hoy surcaban partes de su cuerpo.

-¿En que piensas?- Esa voz tan reconocible, y que lo hacia feliz de aun poder escucharla, lo sacaba de su doloroso trance una vez mas.

-En nada- respondió el pelirrojo alzando los hombros.

-Ron…- Ella realmente no podía decir nada que no le hubiese dicho antes, no habían palabras en el mundo que reconfortaran el sufrimiento vivido - Necesito decirte algo- El chico alzo la mirada alarmado por el tono serio y urgente de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kingsley me invito a ir con ellos a Australia para buscar a mis padres, sabe lo preocupada que estoy por eso, así que no dudo en avisarme cuando tuvieron una pista certera…partiré hoy en la tarde- Los ojos del chico quedaron fijos en ella con una seriedad jamás vista en él, mas en aquellos momentos de alta angustia.

-Iré contigo- Fue su respuesta franca y directa.

-no, y es mi ultima palabra, tu familia te necesita, Harry y Ginny también, yo no tardare y no me pasara nada- Hermione se había alejado un par de pasos con los brazos cruzados y posición firme.

-¿y tu quien demonios eres, la vecina?, eres mi familia ahora, no vas a ir sola, mamá entenderá, ella…comprende- Ron no se había parado del asiento dándole espacio a la chica, sabia cuando debía retroceder para dejarla pensar.

- Ronald no maldigas. Claro que tu madre comprende, pero imagina como se sentirá con su hijo en otro continente-

-Hermione, si soportó no saber mi paradero durante tanto tiempo, y con una segura sentencia de muerte sobre mi cabeza, comprenderá esto. Me niego a que vallas tu sola, si tu respuesta es que Harry me necesita, yo te puedo decir que he estado con él por siete años, y ahora tiene a Ginny… el muy traidor. Tu eres quien me necesita ahora, te prometí nunca irme de nuevo, y pienso cumplirlo- Ronald se levanto acercándose a Hermione con una distancia prudente; aun la timidez hacia eco en su relación.

-tu sabes que apruebas completamente la relación de Harry y Ginny. No quiero separarte de tu familia, por favor entiende- su voz ya cansada de una mas de sus discusiones, casi dejaba ver una rendición. El problema de las nuevas peleas entre ambos, era que alguno de los dos siempre terminaba dando su brazo a torcer, ahora por amor y no por una amistad, era más difícil negarle algo al otro.

-Te repito eres mi familia ahora, y no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ti, ya no quiero… ni puedo- El chico cerro la distancia que había entre ambos, tomo la cara de la chica en sus manos, luego con delicadeza y algo de timidez beso sus labios lentamente, sin apuros, sellando así su victoria completa sobre la castaña.

Al separarse se miraron con entendimiento antes de caminar hacia la casa.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué? –

-convencerme así, no es justo, yo no tengo esa clase de poder sobre ti-

-Hermione, me parece que no tienes claro lo que logras en mi tan solo con abrazarme- siguiendo sus palabras, paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica- así que no digas que es injusto, yo debo besarte, tu solo tienes que mirarme- ella sonrió sonrojada y con la misma timidez de siempre se elevo unos centímetros para alcanzar sus labios.

Molly quien había visto aquella escena desde la ventana, no dudaba en su decisión sobre el permiso para Ron, además de que él ya era un hombre, y según lo observado, tenia la decisión plenamente tomada; por mas dolor que sintiera, no podía negar que Ron ya había encontrado un hogar y eso mas que entristecerla, la hacia feliz, ¿a quien si no a la castaña le confiaría su hijo?...

**Otro One Shot. Cuando estaba escribiendo éste, descubrí que es mi manera de drenar toda la cursilería que con Reborn no puedo aun. XD**

**Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, Follows, y a aquellos que escribieron con Biberones y sonrisas.**

**Por ultimo dejare un mensaje especial por aquí a: Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Ella no me escribió pero tiene un fic buenísimo que lleva tres capítulos no más, pero que me ha dejado atrapada; si por casualidad lees algunos de mis fic…te pido, actualiza que está re buena tu historia.**

**Bien, un saludo enorme a todos, nos vemos el jueves con otra actualización de Reborn.**

**Att: Verónica Adan**


End file.
